


Taiga

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah had never been a coffee fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taiga

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Orlando was beautiful; he glowed all the time with radiant peachy gold skin and warm brown pools of iris. Viggo's beauty was in his mind and pen and canvas, painting pictures and poetry and his voice that reflected the sultry glow in his eyes. Dominic and Billy were beautiful as well, though it was less obvious, less glaring, less consuming unless you looked for it. In fact they were all beautiful, or most of them, but in Elijah's eyes Sean Astin was the most underestimated of them all.

Sean's eyes were the most beautiful; they weren't bright glaring blue like Eljiah's or shallow brown like Orlando's or plain blue like... half the people he knew. But Sean's eyes, warm swirls of amber and emerald, could keep Elijah in a trance for hours if he allowed himself. The rest of Sean, and every little thing that Sean did, had that effect on him too. Now, as Elijah watched Sean sip his coffee, he couldn't help but stare.

Sean held his slightly steaming mug in both hands to warm his fingers from a cold day of Mordor. He pursed his lips to blow across the dark surface, which rippled softly under his breath. Then when he deemed it safe, he put his lips to the edge and tipped the mug slowly, silently slurping the coffee. Breaking contact with the mug, Sean noticed a drop running down the outside of the mug. Furrowing a smooth brow at it disapprovingly, he ran the tip of his tongue up the side to stop the drip and Elijah had to look away to stop his train of thought.

The feet were taken off, Sean's coffee finished, the day finally over, and coincidentally if conveniently Sean and Elijah were left the last ones in the trailer. If only Elijah were allowed anything more than furtive glances. But as Sean got up to go and stretched, there was a big POP that came from his direction.

Elijah was alarmed to say the least. “Was that you?”

“Yeah, I was just popping the small of my back, it’s called a sacrum. It's that bone at the small of your back that's actually six vertebrae fused together.” Sean the ever-helpful, Sean the always-ready-to-learn-something-new, Sean the beautiful amber-and-emerald-eyed-angel.

Now Elijah was curious. “You popped it? I didn’t know you could do that.”

“You have to sort of angle your hips funny and go like this. No, not like that. Here, turn around.” And Sean had his hands on Elijah’s lower back, thumbs digging roughly, yet gently, (every time Sean touched Elijah it was gentle) into Elijah’s sacrum that was six vertebrae fused together, and other fingers grasping the sides of his hips. “Now kind of arch your back and twist a little.”

CRACK.

“Ahh! Oh yeah- that was good.”

Sean grinned. “There ya go.”

Elijah turned his head around to look at him. “Won’t doing that a lot cause arthritis or something?”

Sean looked back. “Actually studies show that it doesn’t have any... adverse... effect.”

Elijah noticed that Sean had forgotten to take his hands off of him. “Sean?”

“Yeah, Lighe?”

Elijah licked his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Sean looked at him for a moment, each trudging second torturing Elijah until Sean’s mind was suddenly made up. Their mouths collided and Sean turned Elijah around and slid his hands from Elijah’s waist up his shirt. Sean tasted just the way Elijah’d imagined, and though Elijah had never been a coffee fan, he was now.

The End


End file.
